


(AntiHero) Mischievous Mask

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Hinted Lemon, M/M, Theft, zalgo text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Anti steals Jackie's domino mask.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Kudos: 21





	(AntiHero) Mischievous Mask

Jackie’s expression couldn’t be funnier, “Wha’re ya doin’ w’it me mask?”

Anti purrs up at him with a grin, stroking the corner of aforementioned object, “hWy I͘’̷m w̢ea̡rin’͞ it,̢ o’co͟u̴r̕se͠~”

The hero slowly nods, “I can see t’at... I meant... **Why**?”

“T͜’͠e̸ņ ye̸ sh̨ould͝ ͟tr͝y ̶sa̸y͜i̵n̕’̶ w’at ye͢ mean͜,͞” the villain giggles.

Jackie sighs heavily, “Why’re ya wearin’ me mask?”

Anti simply simpers, “‘Cau̴se ̢I̡ t’̴i҉e̛f͢ed i̛t͡~”

The larger Ego eyes that smile, “... Why’d ya do t’at?”

“‘͟Cau҉şe̸ ̕I͘ w̛as fe̴eli̡n’ na͏ught̵y͢~” the small deamon grins deviously.

Appearing to understand where this is going, Jackie finally cracks a smile, “O?”

Anti nods, caressing the mask again, “Y̶e҉a͞h~̡ hWa’ ̡y҉a͝ ͝gơ’̶n҉a ḑo̴ ‘bo̢u̢t̶ i̡t̶?̢”

Across the way, the other Septics jolt when they hear the household menace squeak and the resident vigilante charge him up the stairs and into their room; none of them comment on the ruckus they can faintly hear from the third floor; Jameson does silently giggle, though, and Marvin grins as a grumpy Henrik slaps a few bills into his open palm; Sean and Chase just share an amused look, unable to believe the doctor truly thought Anti’s antics **wouldn’t** jazz Jackie up.

**Author's Note:**

> I realized partway through that I could have written this in script format but I kinda like it thus.  
> Also, in the last paragraph, Anti’s squeak is actually a reference to my [Anti(Hero) Headcanon: Satisfying Squeak](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189325596582/antihero-headcanon-satisfying-squeak).  
> Thoughts?


End file.
